A Meeting of Members from two guilds
“So what’s our mission supposed to be today?” Eugene asked his teammates as the three of them walked around the town. As usual, he had his dark colored jacket and his two swords, Misroth’s Wrath and the Sword of the Night Sky, on his back along with another back up sword which looked more like a light saber handle at his waist. “Well, it’s nothing unusual, we’re just going to take down another dark guild.” Kurogane said in response. As usual, he was wearing a simple looking kendogi which was deceivingly heavy. It would make one wonder how he could walk normally with that on, let alone run at a fast speed. He also had his katana at his waist. “So where is our target?” Shana asked the two males. The female sniper had her large anti-material sniper rifle on her back, something that scared the heck out of people nearby them as well as her spirit keys at her waist. “And shouldn’t I be somewhere far so I can you know, snipe?” She asked a valid question as she usually was the long range fighter. “We want to cause as little damage as we can.” Eugene said in response, remembering what an anti-material rifle could do. “A normal one without magic could already take down fully armored tanks. It’s frightening to think of what would happen if it were to be powered up with magic and all that.” The Dragon Slayer still couldn’t believe this girl was also able to add what was practically a machine gun function to this weapon. “What are you trying to say by that?” Shana said with irritation to how Eugene practically said that she was destructive and all that. To a sniper, a type of gunner who preferred to kill from the distance and without too much of a trace, this was a huge insult. “Hey you two, don’t cause too much of a ruckus.” Kurogane said, trying to calm the situation down. “Who knows, someone might be watching us right now so we gotta keep calm okay?” While this is going on, another group appeared off in the distance as they appear to be guarding the boards along Regno Rosa, the capital of Mana, however they also have a secondary goal as well. As the group of all three members of the Yamamoto family appeared to be heading that way, after following a tip about a powerful dark wizard within the area. "You're quite the slackjob idiot for getting us, lost Hiroki." Kagura said with a frim speech as she appeared cross armed, her being the commander of multiple groups of various troopers was force to par-take in this sort of scout-based work. "Well you're the one that spilled coffee upon the emperor's favorite shirt so, i would say you got off lucky that a small recon job was the least of your problems." Another voice spoken as it was her twin sister Yumiko trying to lighten up her sister's neagtive outlook however, to little effect. Hiroki though former a human turned into a demon hybrid still retain some of his keen senses as he felt off about this as he looks around trying to keep his calm before he heard a voice. "You okay brother?" Yumiko asked a bit concerned however, it was quickly reassured by a simple nod from him. "I am fine, just need to clear my head that's all... I heard that we might be possibility tracking a member of "That Guild" however i don't know." The Guilds Meeting Back with Eugene, Kurogane and Shana, they still haven't found a dark guild and continued to walk around the area. "I guess we gotta find a lead first before we can do anything right?" Eugene said to his teammates. "Technically, Dark mages are a lot harder to distinguish since it's not like they all have darkness magic and all that." It was then Kurogane began to feel something. "Kurogane, what's up?" Eugene asked. "I sense a presence that's like a Demon." The swordsman said in response. "It's not entirely Demon but I can sense it, let's check it out." He then jumped off towards the next building towards the direction he sensed it. "How does he jump that high with that much weight?" Shana asked with a sigh before she and Eugene followed suit. "Also, how is it that he's not destroying any roofs on the way?" "Just go with it." Eugene said as they jumped from roof to roof. Hiroki then heard movements using his keen senses as he moves in along building sides pulling his sisters, using his hands to cover there mouths while using the edge of a building while focusing both his energys to counter balance each other to surpress them, they appeared to be harder to detect as Yumiko though confused known to trust Hiroki's 6th sense when it comes to danger while Kagura seems annoyed. "I hear movements heading this way, some by rooftop others from ground nearby... they don't appear to Nightmare wing maybe a dark guild... either case... we should be careful" he explained silencely while using his sense of hearing to wait to hear how many and by how they are moving. "You know, it'd be more effective if you disguised your presence rather than suppress it." Eugene said from right in front of the three of them. To the three siblings, it would be as if he appeared out of nowhere and most people would be shocked by this. Apparently, Eugene had gone ahead of his teammates and the two said teammates just caught up. "Well, it would probably work on most everyone else besides me since I have usually have a lower presence than that." He was saying all of this in a tutor like tone before slightly changing his tone. "So then, what's with the suspicious movement? Most people wouldn't walk around with their hands on somebody else's mouths." Eugene wondered whether they were part of the enemy. His current stance would allow him to react in time if they were to attack. Though surpised hiroki lets go of his two sisters as he then remains rather calm as he then stares at the other figure. "I would ask the same thing... are you some kind of Dark Guild or something" he replied as he then appeared to put his hand as he kept a rather relaxed stance staring at him. "Well with your friend on the rooftop anyone would be jumpie." His older of the two sisters replied as she used requip to summon her Mana Blade as Yumiko stood in a defending stance unknown what to think of that guild. "I don't think I was moving suspiciously. I just walked up to you like a normal person would and saw you with your hands on the mouths of those two girls. Anyone would find it suspicious." Eugene said in response. "Well, to answer your question, we're not considered to be part of a dark guild but we're not considered a legal guild either." At this point, he didn't want to give people too much information on the chance that this was an enemy. Kurogane was now in a stance where he could react immediately after being attacked, a stance similar to an iaido stance with less distance between the legs. Eugene had a hand on his Sword of the Night Sky but he did not draw it out yet after seeing one of the girls summon a blade. "What's with the blade?" He asked with a small smile on his face. "Did you want to have a fight? Don't get me wrong though, we aren't really looking to brawl in the streets." Hiroki thought admiring a bit of a dark aura motioned for Yumiko to lower her blade as the black colored skin that was along his hands quickly fades away back into normal human-style hands as the claws also disappeared. "Alright that begs the question who the hell are you?" He asked calmly s the male stared at him. "Tsh... we are high-ranking members of the guild! Star Breaker! If you stand in our way by Imperial Law i will cut you down!" She said giving a cold look in her eyes staring at Eugene as she don't know for sure if they are the dark guild in quest or merely just lying to them. Though the other two are annoyed by this figure Kagura seems less caring about it as she more concerned with nibbling on a piece of chocolate then worried about the other male. "Well, we are members of the guild Unchained Soul." Kurogane said in response. As usual, he had a calm smile on his face. "We don't really have a record though so I doubt you've heard of us. We're just a small guild albeit with some very strong members." "May I ask how we're standing in your way?" Eugene said with a carefree smile and in a slight teasing tone towards the girl who looked at the Dragon Slayer with a cold stare. "It just so happened that we encountered each other while performing our respective responsibilities. You shouldn't go using that Imperial law stuff to try to push your authority around, Yumiko Yamamoto-san." He said this as he pulled up a sort of holographic information sheet about the three people in front of them, courtesy of their guild mate Sakura. "Excuse my rudeness, we already know of you three Yamamoto siblings of the Star Breaker guild. Besides combat, information gathering is one of our specialties you see." "What is that some kind of Legal Guild from Flore or something?" Hiroki asked as the human demon hybrid stared at them as his eyes glow red a bit as he gives a calm look standing up moving a bit closer to meet them. Kagura seem to act less likely to care as she used a type of magic based data banks to Google there guild randomly while also eating a chocolate bar. "Hmph! i hardly believe some weirdos of Florence, shows up around Mana and expect to boss high-ranking of the imperial army?!" She said clearly showing disapprove of there tone towards them. "We're not on any of the databases right? As mentioned earlier, we're not the type to try to leave a trace. Anyway, we have no intention in bossing anyone around." Eugene said calmly. "We just came here to fulfill our mission." He and his teammates then proceeded to continue on their way. "There is a minor report saying a guild under that name was seen battling demons along the western side of Mana." Kagura said calmly however, her sister then points her blade towards Eugene's neck still convinced they were some dark guild, trying to cover there tracks or something along those lines. "Did we fight demons around here?" Eugene asked his teammates in a confused tone as he didn't remember this. "I believe Leader and Ling-san did something like that two weeks ago." Kurogane said in response. He too didn't really know what this meant. "But they aren't the type to leave their names around." "May I ask what you assume this info has to do with us?" Shana asked. Kagura replied with a winking grin. "Sorry sweetheart i can i wish i can help but thats classified." She as she appeared to be nibbling chocolate while also checking more of the databanks. "So explain why are you here?.." Hiroki replied as he looked at the other male with a firm look as it appears through his eyes, that in fact just by the eyes alone they can already tell he was a demon beneath that skin. "That is also classified information." Kurogane said in response, keeping on his usual smile. "Since you have decided to keep information from us, I don't see why we should give out information," Eugene could smell a demonic scent from Hiroki and began to get curious about it. "What an interesting scent, I smell a bit of demon from you." He said to Hiroki. "You must be part demon or former demon because I can also smell a more human scent from you as well. "More like formerly Human. Besides why do you three care anyway?" Hiroki replied showing as he shows his right hand turning black through his curse to show them a strange new power of this "Curse" to them. While this is going on Kagura seems less interested in a show down so she merely sat down to get out some lunch while her sister and brother become a bit annoying through there fighting. "We have our reasons to care about such topics." Eugene said not faltering for even a second at the sight of Hiroki activating his curse. In fact he and his companions were rather calm as if they were used to this sort of thing. Well, they were as it would be shown by Kurogane who stepped up and began to draw his sword. "I will say though it's for a rather personal reason." Kurogane said as he made the blade of his katana turn a dark black color due to the anti-eternano. "We didn't plan on fighting today but if you wish to fight, we may need to change location so that civilians won't become involved." "Fine if you wish to be killed like the rest." Hiroki replied giving a cold look while he still appeared to revert his hand back to normal as he shrugs a bit as he heard a voice. "Yeez boys are so rushing into battle they are blind sometimes." Kagura said clearly showing no interest in fighting at all. "Hiroki are you sure you want to try to you know fight him... it might lead to a guild war or something." Yumiko asked but only to have to have Hiroki smirked. With a simple reply, hiroki get up from the wall to appear acting rather calm about it. "If they want to fight or die thats there choice not mine." his voice echoed with a cold tone to the voice while he spoken as he stood there staring at Kurogane and Eugene. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Unchained Soul Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:RP